


Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

by Wiredreactions



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, I'm not even in the fandom, I'm so sorry, M/M, OOC, Pizza rolls are involved, Soooo Out of Character, This was my friends idea, and some kissing, i'm actually really proud of this, lots of tags i should stop now, not in a bad way, theres a dog, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiredreactions/pseuds/Wiredreactions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis and Arthur and some pizza rolls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

You knew that you loved Lewis because if you didn't you wouldn't be at the store at 2am searching for pizza rolls to satisfy his endless munchies. He was after all, the ridiculous light of your stupid life and part of you wanted to punch him in the throat for not being able to see that you've been in love with him for years.  
Lewis, as far as you knew was devoted to vivi, which didn't please you but at least he was happy or at least he seemed happy and that was enough. You found the damn pizza rolls, finally.  
While driving back to your lame apartment thoughts swirled in your head. Most were inappropriate and centered around Lewis' bits. Which you should definitely not being thinking about at 2am because a small, responsible part of yourself knows that it'll end in you glaring at the doe eyes that vivi makes at Lewis and them you wake up in the bathtub with puffy eyes...again.  
By the time you got back to your place, climbed the three flights of stairs, passed the creepy neighbors door, and got out your key, you were miserable.  
They were most likely in there all over each other making out and making awkward noises.  
You sooooo weren't in the mood.  
You burst through the door with all the dramatic flair of a middle-aged drama teacher and let out an angst filled sigh to alert them of your presence but to your surprise Vivi and Lewis weren't making out and instead Vivi was glaring at Lewis...wait glaring?  
Poor Lewis looked like a kicked puppy and you wanted nothing more than to dash over to him and pepper his face with kisses until he smiled.  
While you were daydreaming, Vivi started talking and you held back a hiss.  
A hiss? You weren't a damn cat you were a 22 year old man and you needed to start acting like it  
"I think its time I leave, you and Arthur have quite a lot to discuss" she said, emphasizing the “discuss” and making air quotations around it.  
"No no please stay" Arthur pleaded. Why would he be pleading for her to stay? Ouch, were you not good enough company? Did you not have enough shitty anime for him to watch?  
For gods sakes you just bought him overpriced pizza rolls, you expected him to act like he wanted to be with you  
While you were having your mental fit, Vivi had already made her way over to the door and was saying goodbye.  
She left and you were left standing in your living room with a bag of rapidly defrosting pizza rolls and an uncomfortable looking Lewis.  
"So do you not want to be here? because I just spend five dollars on these and I just bought the first season of Black Butler and-"  
Lewis interrupted you and you shoved down the little niggle of irritation at his outburst  
"No I want to be here, Vivi just gave me the pep talk of my life" He said with an adorable, awkward little giggle.  
You just shook your head and tossed him the DVD case, making your way to the kitchen to make him his stupid pizza rolls.  
"Go ahead and put it in"  
You heard him get up and breathe in like he was bracing himself  
As you bent down to get a baking sheet out of the cupboard you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist and a certain purple haired  
nerd nuzzle against the back of your neck, his breath hot and causing you to become flustered as all your blood rushed to a certain area.  
You were both confused and intrigued and really embarrassed about the sudden boner and you filled your thoughts with images of Vivi and Lewis getting it on in an attempt to make it go away.  
"So vivi told me that you were in love with me and I didn't believe it because I've been crushing on you for so long and I-"  
And after hearing the part about him liking you, you passed out, hitting the floor like a sack of flour.  
When you came to,you were on the couch and Lewis was hovering over you and he smiled like a loon, holding up a plate of steaming pizza rolls  
"I made them" he said, grinning.  
You blinked owlishly up at him.  
"What were you doing in the kitchen before I passed out there friend?" You asked, hoping against all hope that it happened and it wasn't just an insane hallucination caused by a lack of oxygen or something  
"Oh yeah,about that...Vivi told me I should make my move and I saw it in a movie once."  
"O-oh okay, so...can I have a pizza roll then?" you asked him, voiced laced with caution, hoping he couldn't hear your heart that was aching and beating hard enough to break through your rib cage and leap into his hands.  
"Is a pizza roll really what you want?" he asked, smirking.  
That fucking smirk pissed you off for some reason. How dare he play with your emotions like this? Who did he think he was? And why was he leaning forward now? Why was he so close?  
And then you felt his lips on yours. Chapped and rough, but it felt like perfection.  
If this was a romantic comedy, there would be sparks and fireworks  
You could feel his hands as they made their way from your hips and stopped when they reached your shoulders, holding you down. You could feel his fingertips pressing into you as he increased the intensity of the kiss.  
You should probably kiss back.  
You were so distracted, that he pulled away, his purple eyebrows furrowing in confusion  
"Is this not what you wanted? Do you want pizza rolls instead?" He asked with a hesitant voice, not sure if what he did was okay with you.  
It was more than okay with you and you wanted him to do it again.  
You shook your head hard enough to leave you feeling light headed as you reached up and grabbed at his outdated sweatshirt, trying to pull him closer  
"It was definitely okay. You just startled me" you told him, slamming your lips against his.  
The pizza rolls and anime lay forgotten as you and Lewis were making out, and you completely forgot about everything except the feeling of Lewis straddling your hips and kissing you.  
All was going pretty great up until Mystery barged in, barking and panting and just generally interrupting your fun with Lewis. With one great leap Mystery had jumped from across the room onto the couch and was now digging his paw into your kidney.  
Great.  
Lewis seemed amused though, and you loved the twinkle in his eyes as he laughed at your misfortune  
“Get off me Mystery oh my god” you exclaimed, pushing him off and reaching for Lewis again.  
To be honest you missed his warmth already and he seemed to understand as he giggled and fulfilled your wish of kissing him again.  
Mystery seemed to understand that you busy and with a disgruntled dog-sigh he flopped onto the floor and looked up at you with heartbreaking puppy eyes.  
Lewis pulled away and looked at you apologetically  
“We do still have pizza rolls to eat so I think we should just let him up here, we can finish this later” he said, giving you a wink as you felt your resolve melt  
“Okay he can sit with us but only if you go get the remote” you told him, wanting to be difficult  
it didn't work though, because he just laughed and got it with no complaints  
he was too fucking perfect.  
he grabbed a blanket on his way back and sat down, lifting the cover and patting his lap for you to sit on  
blushing, you clumsily climbed onto his lap and snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth and feel of his against yours  
Mystery hopped up on the end of the couch and you tossed him a pizza roll while rolling your eyes, and Lewis started the anime, completely zoning out and becoming enthralled with the story line.  
You ate a few pizza rolls and began to feel sleepy, so you buried your face in lewis’s neck and drifted off to sleep, missing his fond smile as he turned off the tv and wrapped his arms around you, drifting off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first non-Sherlock or Avengers related fanfiction I've ever wrote and I wrote it because my friend asked me nicely and promised me johnlock fanart. These characters are probably OOC but I wouldn't know because I'm an ignorant fool who has only seen the music video. Again, first fic on AO3 so if you have an constructive criticism or noticed any errors please tell me and i'll love you forever  
> -Lilly


End file.
